


Reunion

by CloudySkiesBabey



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, POV Amane Misa, Past Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkiesBabey/pseuds/CloudySkiesBabey
Summary: She would be reunited with her love, her god, after bearing his child.
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad fic!! I know the date of death isn't canon but i wanted her to be 3 months pregnant when Light dies.

\---JANUARY 29th, 2010--

Light is dead.

Oh god no, please not Light.. please not Light... please not Light..

She fell to her knees, her throat felt clamped shut. She tried to make a noise but all she could feel was the hot tears forming in her eyes. Her vision blurred and the voices of the task force slowly muted, and the bright sunlight through the windows faded to black. 

She woke up on her couch, the task force was talking to one another at the dinner table. She remembered the news she'd received earlier, she suddenly shrieked and tears formed again. Matsuda ran over to her and put his hand on her back, but nothing could save her from this. Her world had been ripped from underneath her in seconds.

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

What about the baby? She was going to surprise him with news of their child, but she can't do that now. She didn't want to live in a world without him, for her all it was was a dark, black, awful void. She wanted to have Light's child though, she knew he would've wanted the baby too. What was she going to do now..

Through the pain of her loss, she decided what she was going to do.

\---JULY 14th, 2010---

Misa held out her arms and took the small infant from the doctor.

"Light..." she whispered as she brushed her fingers upon the pale cheeks of the child.

The name she chose for her child was Light Amane Yagami.

She watched her baby be taken to the nursery, she had him set for adoption.  
He was the last thing she needed to fulfil in her life. 

\---JULY 17th 2010--- 

Misa tied her bonnet tightly onto her head, her hair brushed her fingers. She stood in the middle of the sunlit room, staring into nothingness, looking like a perfect porcelain doll. She knew what she had to do next. She took a folded page of the notebook she had kept, and neatly wrote down the names of 75 criminals with unspecified deaths, front and back page. She left one spot open, she inhaled deeply and wrote:

Misa Amane July 17th, 7:30 pm  
Dies in the arms of Light Yagami

She waited for 40 long, cruel seconds before she felt her body lose control of itself, and her mind focused on nothing but Light, and her reunion with him. 

She left her house in a robotic fashion, her steps equal and straight. She quietly walked to the train station, she looked like a dark angel in the midst of humans. She walked into an empty train car and sat down. She rode for 10 minutes, quietly singing to herself a song she had wrote during her pregnancy to remember Light by.

"Be careful what you do, for God is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do, I know i'll be safe..."

As she continued on her path, she walked past mothers and children, their names and lifespans glowing red above their heads. The sunset made the city glow of magnificent purples and reds. The tall building was coming closer and closer.

She opened the door to the ominous stairwell and began to walk up, not skipping a beat on any of the stairs. She reached the top and opened the door, it creaked shut behind her. She admired the sunset for the last time as she climbed over the railing, feeling the breeze in her hair and clothes. She inhaled deeply, and leaned forward, to be reunited with her true love, her soulmate, her god.


End file.
